Mabel
Appearance Mabel Pines (in the Monster Falls AU) is depicted with waist-length least brown hair that, depending on the renditioner, may or may not be accesorized with a headband. Her eyes are the same brown color as Dipper's. For her 'monster' form, Mabel is depicted in one of two forms [depending on personal preference of the artist or renditioner. Unitaur Form One of Mabel's two monster forms is a unitaur, or a monster similar to a centaur, but with the animal as a unicorn rather than a horse. This is typically shown similar to Dipper's cervitaur form, with a human torso on a unicorn legs and hindquarters. The unicorn fur is shown as white, with a 'tuft' of fur at the end of the tail being either brown or silver. Similarly, the hooves are shown as grey-silver or brown. Unitaur Mabel is also usually shown with a unicorn horn on her head and, in tandem with cervitaur Dipper, large white horse-like ears in place of human ears. She is also depicted, usually, wearing one of her trademark sweaters. Mermaid Form The other monster form is a mermaid form, commonly called Mermabel. It is the one shown in the infobox at left and depicts Mabel with a pink-scaled fish tail, usually with at least one fin (it can range to many more). Mermaid Mabel may, depending on artist preference, be shown with pink fin-like ears or scales freckling parts of her body. Mermabel's attire varies much more than her unitaur form, and usually includes sea- or water-related things like seaweed, seashells, or pearls. She is also typically shown with clothing made of these things and/or showcasing her 'shooting star' logo. Personality This personality description was sourced from the official Gravity Falls wiki 'Mabel Pines' page. Monster Mabel has the same personality as normal Mabel does, usually. Mabel Pines is an optimistic, fun, and energetic girl full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude and ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival, Pacifica Northwest. Mabel avoids lying and is a terrible liar, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She is a preteen dreamer with a world filled with preteen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass-half-full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive at times. Mabel is aware of her charm and cherishes her cuteness and beauty. However, she has a selfish side, particularly when it comes to boys with whom she's infatuated, even breaking promises made with friends in pursuit of her crush. She has also shown to be self-righteous in her decisions, which can be far from justified, or they may accidentally backfire in some way, such as shoving her brother in a closet with Wendy in "Into the Bunker" so that he could end his anxiety and admit his crush on Wendy. This unintentionally endangers them when they encounter a dangerous creature. However, like her brother, she has the best of intentions and she will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of herself and others. Relationships The relationships descriptions were sourced from the official Gravity Falls Wiki 'Mabel Pines' page. Dipper Pines Mabel is very close with her brother, saying he's the "best brother in the world (though he could stand to shower more)" and the two enjoy spending time together, whether it's simply goofing off or having adventures in their strange summer home. They care deeply about each other and are easily willing to risk their lives for the sake of the other. Although they do sometimes bicker with each other, as siblings usually do. They can also get on each other's nerves at times, more frequently Mabel on Dipper's, due to teasing him. Mabel cannot stand to see people bully Dipper, nor does Dipper like to see his sister upset, and he is somewhat protective over her. Stan Pines While Mabel is an incredibly cheerful optimist, Stan is something of a sneaky miser, so their personalities sometimes clash. Despite Mabel's disapproval of many of Stan's habits and Stan's irresponsibility, they still love each other. Mabel often gets involved in her great uncle's problems, offering him help whether he wants it or not. Additionally, Stan occasionally gets protective of Mabel and becomes jealous when she declines to spend time with him. It's also been demonstrated that he shares and enjoys her sometimes sharp sense of humor and surprising bursts of cunning. Mabel also shows that she trusts him despite the lies he has told, showing that despite everything, she loves him very much. Soos Ramirez Soos and Mabel are close friends, even having a secret handshake and nicknames for each other. Soos often serves as a sidekick for Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures, and he frequently offers them guidance, though they do not always listen. Mabel and Soos share a mutual love of humor and optimism, which aids in their closeness and their tendencies to goof off together. She also helped Soos with relationships and even risked her life and existence in Globnar just to ensure that Soos reunites with his father but is considered family by Soos. Wendy Corduroy Mabel and Wendy enjoy hanging out and goofing off together and Mabel will sometimes seek romantic advice from Wendy. Wendy enjoys Mabel's energy and directness and supports her despite how overwhelming Mabel can sometimes be. Knowing of Dipper's crush on Wendy, Mabel sometimes gets entangled in her brother's attempts to get Wendy to return his feelings. Gideon Gleeful Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and her family (which he sees as the only thing separating him from Mabel), nonetheless retaining a crush on her. So, as he enacts his evil schemes, he forcefully attempts to get her to like him back, and he sends her love letters on the side. Unfortunately for him, Mabel is not interested whatsoever, finding him to be creepy and unlikable. She also hates the fact that he tries to harm her family. On multiple occasions, Gideon tries to convince Mabel to be his queen. Waddles Mabel cares about her pet pig deeply, even calling him her "soulmate" and considering the moment she won him to be the best in her life. She frequently dresses him up and spends time with him, and Waddles seems to like Mabel's company just the same. When Pacifica won Waddles in an alternate timeline, she cried and wanted Dipper to go back in time to get Waddles back, falling into a deep depression when he refused. Mabel was mad at Grunkle Stan when he lied about leaving the Waddles outside, but forgave Stan after he saved him. Candy and Grenda With all of them being labeled "weird" by more popular individuals, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are brought together by this. Despite doubts from others, they share typical interests for girls their age, such as boys, makeup, and romance. It is safe to say that they spend time together on a daily basis, engaging in various activities, most commonly sleepovers. Pacifica Northwest In her spoiled, stuck-up nature, Pacifica views Mabel as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd. Pacifica frequently teases Mabel about her personality and practically everything she does, thus increasing tensions to the point of being archenemies. Mabel's feelings can be hurt by Pacifica's words and she will often stand right back up to the girl, adding to their animosity. Mabel eventually decided that rivalries are dumb and seemed to want to get over the one she had with Pacifica, trying to be friendly and making some progress in this. They become allies in the end of the series. Abilities Swimming/Water Breathing Abilities exclusive As a mermaid, Mabel can presumably swim very well and breathe water. Possible Magical Abilities exclusive As a unitaur, Mabel can possibly have magical abilities due to her possession of a unicorn horn as a monster, generally considered the source of a unicorn's power.